


The Miracles That Love Produces

by WheretheRiverflows



Series: Mystic Messenger Daddies [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheretheRiverflows/pseuds/WheretheRiverflows
Summary: You and Saeyoung are young and in love, newly married and extremely happy. You've just found out that you're pregnant with your first child. A day in the life of Saeyoung and the reader. May become a possible series if feedback is good!





	

Hello readers! Before we begin, I would like to say that I do not own any of these characters or you.  
Hope you enjoy!  
Okay. This could become heavy with Seven’s route details and spoilers so just beware. I also don’t know where I’m going with this? I’m just taking the idea and running with it. We’ll see how well it goes I suppose. If you like this, gimme a little comment and tell me to make more!

You’d never imagined something like this could happen to you. In love and happily married at the age of 22 and with a baby on the way. Though, your husband didn’t know that last part yet. You had just recently taken the test and you were waiting for the perfect time to tell him.

You’d woken up early to Saeyoung pressing open mouthed kisses on your shoulder and you giggled, telling him it tickled. This led to a tickle war and you had shot up out of bed trying to get away from him. You were running around your cottage in your underwear with your husband chasing you.

After he had gently tackled you onto the couch, you had heavily made out for quite a while before both of your grumbling stomachs interrupted you. Saeyoung carried you in his arms to the kitchen and deposited you on the counter, shivering because you were still in your thin underwear.

He cooked an easy breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast and fed you, positioning his body between your thighs that were still pressed into the counter. Each bite was followed by a kiss, making you smile and peck him wherever you could reach him.

Then, he got ready for work and you helped him. Well, more like you took off clothes that he was trying to put on. But eventually you helped him dress in a maroon shirt and nice dark jeans. He placed his hoodie that had long become yours over your underwear and zipped it up to the top. Then he flipped the hood up and pressed kisses to your cheeks and nose.

As was usual of every morning, it was hard for Saeyoung to leave the house. He would stand in the doorway for five or more minutes, receiving kiss after kiss from you and a suggestion to call in sick from work which you were never serious about, though some days were less faked than others. You always said that you could work to earn money as well but Saeyoung wouldn’t hear a word of it. He said that you deserved no stress in your life, to be pampered and fretted on. This always managed to make you flush with a beautiful pink. His words were so sincere and the smoldering gaze he gave you each time he said it made a happy shiver slip up your spine.

After a boring day of wandering around the house, you decided to call your family with the news. You called your mother first, as she would be elated that one of her three children was finally having children of their own. She had taken almost an hour trying to plan a baby shower which you violently disagreed with, making the point that your husband didn’t know yet so it would have to wait. 

As you were hanging up, your mother said she would tell your father when he got home and it made you smile. Your father approved of Saeyoung completely and it made you so happy, though you wished you could tell him in person.

You called your brother next. He gruffly congratulated you but behind his rough voice, you could hear happiness and even a bit of sadness. He was your older brother so he’d watched you grow up into the mature woman you were today.

You debated telling your older sister but you knew she would be more upset that you hadn’t told her and that she would find out from your mother. A few years before, your sister had gotten married to a great guy who she had been dating for almost ten years. Around a year ago, your sister and her husband had found out they wouldn’t be able to have children.

Many of her friends volunteered to surrogate for her but she refused them all, saying that if she couldn’t give birth to the baby herself then she couldn’t call herself a real mother. It broke your heart that your sister was hurting so bad. A few months ago, her husband brought up the idea of adoption. Once again, your sister was very adamant about having children that didn’t come from her but she had slowly been warming up to the idea.

You’d called her and slowly explained everything to her, finishing with your insecurities about telling her. She was silent for a few moments and you’d feared she’d hung up, only to hear her reply in a tear stained voice, asking you if you thought she was that much of a jerk. That made you laugh and your happy tears dribble down your cheeks. You talked for so long that you didn’t even notice when Saeyoung had come home for lunch.

He had cooked the two of you grilled cheese sandwiches and you quickly hung up when he popped into the room. The worst way to find something out is by overhearing it. You set your phone away and dug into the sandwich and Honey Buddha chips, sipping the water he’d brought you. You’d listened as he complained lightly about his co-workers and how you were the one thing that made his day. Soon after he’d left and you’d slumped back into the bored attitude you always had when Saeyoung left you alone.

You had been washing dishes from lunch and were just about to go shopping for dinner tonight when an idea struck in your head. Saeyoung wouldn’t be home from work until after eight o’clock. You had plenty of time to shop and gather the equipment you’d need. You quickly changed into a pair of light, fitted jeans and a thin black sweater with a tank top on underneath. Deciding to go for a more put together look, you slipped some ballet flats on your shoes and pulled back pieces of your hair into a cute black butterfly clip you’d owned for most of your life. As you dressed, you’d thought about your plan for that evening and with a slightly evil chuckle, you skipped out the door.

As you drove to the store, you idly thought how good you had it. Your friends from high school and even college knew you were not the girl who would become a stay at home mom, so much as breaking up with a guy as soon as he revealed that he didn’t have a mutual respect for women. Oh, what they would tell you now.  
Despite what they may think, Saeyoung respected you and treated you like a queen. Not something fragile but strong and powerful. Like you were the most beautiful woman in the world and over time, he had you believing so too.

You picked up chicken breasts, some vegetables, and small red potatoes. You went over to the pastry and bread section to pick up some rolls as well and continued on your way. Once you had made all your necessary purchases, you made your way home. You placed the chicken in an oven safe pan and sprinkled it with a mix of spices that your recipe called for. The recipe had come from a generation to generation cookbook that your mother had given to you as a wedding present. Once the chicken was seasoned to your liking, it was placed in the oven. Then you moved on to the potatoes.

Cutting the potatoes in half, you placed them in a large but shallow serving bowl. You squeezed lemon over them and garlic powder came right after. Mixing the ingredients in the bowl, you placed them in another pan and shut them with the chicken. It was time to start working on dessert.

Flipping to the dessert section, you decided to make mousse. You pulled out the new ingredients and got to work. When you finished, the dessert went into the fridge to cool. You looked at the clock and a strangled breath left you. It was half past six and you hadn’t even changed yet.

You quickly throw on a dark red cocktail dress that barely covered your ass but you knew Saeyoung would love because red was his absolute favorite color. A few swipes of mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick completed your look. Then you quickly threw together a table setting, with white lace tulle and candles with a pink and red rose petal trail leading from the front door to the bedroom where a suit was waiting for your husband and finally leading to the dining area. The last petal fluttered from your hands as Saeyoung opened the door with his usual greeting.

“Lamb chop~ I’m home!”

You covered your mouth to stop your response. It felt wrong not to answer him but it was a surprise!

You heard his heavy footsteps trail away from you as he went into the bedroom. You strained your ears to hear the slipping of clothes onto the floor. Praying for time, you set up two plates of food and set them on the table. You set down a bottle of blueberry sparkling water just as Saeyoung walked in. Hearing his quick intake of breath, you spun around.

“Hi honey bear~ so sorry I couldn’t call out earlier.”

Your husband, wide eyed, stumbled his way towards you, tears in his eyes.

“What’s all this for?”

He reached you, brushing a strand of hair out of your eyes. You smiled as he cupped your cheek.

“Just something to say I love you.” You looked down at your fingers twined together. “I love you.”

“Oh, I love you too. I love you so much.”

The break in his voice almost made you lose it but you kissed him all the same. Brushing away his tears, you sat him down and opened the bottle of sparkling water.  
Dinner was eaten in relative silence, though you did talk about what you did after he left home from lunch.

Once dinner was finished, you insisted on bringing out dessert. Unknown to Saeyoung, you were also placing the trap for your plan. You bought out the mousse and set it in front of him. He brought your feet into his lap, massaging them. Having date night in your house simply meant that shoes weren’t required, which was great!  
After you had both finished, you went into the den for some cuddling. One thing led to another and Saeyoung had his suit jacket and tie off, his nice shirt unbuttoned. Your dress was halfway unzipped, the top flipped down so your breasts were exposed.

You groaned into your husband’s hair as he kissed your sensitive mounds. A hand scrunched in his hair and he let out an appreciative sound of his own.

“Mmmhh. Sayoung?”

“Yes baby?”

You blushed, suddenly feeling stupid about the whole idea. You looked away, your blush slowly creeping down your neck.

“What lamb? What’s wrong?”

You scrunched your eyes and took a deep breath. You hoped he wouldn’t hate you for this. He’d wanted to help with the dishes all night but you refused him. You cast a sad look up at Saeyoung, already missing the way he looked, his eyes half lidded and pink mouth parted just so.

“I… left something in the oven.”

The sentence left your mouth in more of a question and you made an act of sitting up but before you could, your sweet, loving husband hopped up and bound into the kitchen, always willing to do things for you. The thought made you warm inside and you smiled sweetly. As you waited for him to come back, you slipped the rest of your dress off and wrapped your hoodie around yourself as you had thrown it across the back of the couch before changing. You listened to quiet padding feet as your husband came back, a bun in his hand and tears in his eyes once more.

“Was this the surprise?”

You bobbed your head a few times before Saeyoung dropped the roll and clambered over the couch to you. He curled up against your form, his head resting on your chest. He was crying quietly and you ran your fingers through his hair a few times before kissing it.

“How long have you known?”

“Two, maybe three weeks.”

“Oh lamb. I’m so happy. So, so happy.”

“Me too honey. I’m happy too.”

That night you went to bed tired but happy. Your husband curled up onto your chest once more and pressed gentle kisses to your collarbones, whispering all the things he was going to do to be the best dad ever. You responded by telling him he didn’t need to change a thing.


End file.
